saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Ran Province Officials
Government Officials Ran Province Officials (蓝州官吏 Ranshū Kanri) are government officials that work in Ran Province. They are also known as Provincial Officials (州官 Shūkan). Information *The highest position available is Governor (州牧 Shūboku). They are the holder of the Junior Third Court Rank. *The second-highest position available is Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin). They are holders of the Lower Junior Fourth Court Rank. *The third-highest position available is '''Prefectural Governor (太守 Taishu). *'Civil Officials' (文官 Bunkan) are a type of government official and are those that work in the various Departments, Ministries and government offices within the Outer Court. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. *'Military Officers' (武官 Bukan) are a type of government official and the military equivalent of Civil Officials. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. Government Officials Son Ryouou Son Ryouou (孫 陵王 Son Ryōō) was a Governor during Shi Senka's reign. He returned to Kiyou five years before Ryuuki became Emperor. He, along with Ou Ki were involved in saving Shiba Jin's life by faking his execution in Ran Province (he was supposed to be sent to Kiyou to be executed). Ryouou did this by covering up Jin's patricide case and falsifying some information in the official report. Incidentally, he returned to the Outer Court at the same time Jin's execution was "carried out". He was succeeded by Kyou Bunchuu. Kyou Bunchuu Kyou Bunchuu (姜 文仲 Kyō Bunchū) was the last known Governor during Shi Senka's reign and the first during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was made the Governor by Senka and Shou Yousen (when he was Prime Minister) since he would be able to keep the the Ran Clan, and officials of noble birth, in line (important positions in the Provinces were held mostly by members of the Noble Faction since members of the Examination Faction were reluctant to work in the Provinces). He wanted to return to the Outer Court, which he eventually did, to keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. He was succeeded by Li Kouyuu. Li Kouyuu Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸 Ri Kōyū) was the last known Governor during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was made Governor of Ran Province when Ryuuki brought all of the experienced officials back to the Outer Court when he sent younger officials he believed had potential out into the Provinces. This occurred after Ou Ki's and Ryuuki's fight for the throne. It was also at Yuushun’s suggestion as it was the best place to amass experience. Since most of the officials, merchants and nobles in Ran Province are hard to deal with, he could get ten years of experience after one year as the Governor. Kouyuu was also chosen because he would remain impartial to the Ran Clan and the noble officials, like Kyou Bunchuu. This was out of character for Ryuuki who preferred to have those he trusted close to him. Unnamed Lieutenant Governor The last known Lieutenant Governor during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign was an unnamed man. He is 43 years old. He writes down anything Kyou Bunchuu said that he considers noteworthy. One of his secret ambitions is to, sometime in the future, compile these quotes and publish a book. He plans on calling it the Compilation of Governor Kyou's Wise Proverbs (姜州牧名言集 Kyō Shūboku Meigen Shū). Category:Government Officials